Resident Evil: Scientist's Story Part 1
by aac
Summary: The story of a researcher beginning his job at Umbrella.
1. Prologue and Adravil

Resident Evil: Scientist's Story

Part 1

Written by aac

"Am I going to get better?" the son asked after coughing into his hands once more, having his father wipe his hands with a tissue.

"Don't worry, kiddo. It's just a common cold. Just get some good sleep and you should be fine by tomorrow," the father said in a calm voice. It soothed the child, making him more relaxed when he lay down on his bed. The father tucked the son in and handed him a small, clear red pill.

"Aw. Do I have to?" the son whined as his father began to lift the pill toward the son's mouth.

"It's not that bad. Just swallow it. This will make you feel better while you sleep. So you won't have to keep waking up in the middle of the night. Open up."

The son obeyed, slowly opening his mouth to let the pill rest on his tongue. Then his father handed the son a glass of water, which the son took and drank. The pill went down with ease.

"Did Umbrella make this?" the son asked.

The father, getting up to leave, stopped and faced his son.

"What?"

"Did Umbrella make the medicine?"

"They sure did, kiddo. This adravil is one of their products." the father lifted up the small white box, which housed more clear red capsules of adravil.

"Is Umbrella a very rich company?"

"Yes, son. Very rich and very helpful to people like us."

"Didn't they help our city?"

"Yes. They give our city lots of things."

"Like what?"

"Donations like money or supplies."

"What kind of supplies?"

The father laughed.

"Ok, kiddo. Enough questions. You need to get some sleep."

"I want to work for Umbrella one day. So I can help make medicine to cure everybody. Maybe even become rich and give money to the city."

The father smiled.

"I would like to see that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, daddy."

The father shut the light and left the door halfway open, still gripping on to the knob. He looked at the son lying on the bed while contemplating the son's questions. The son could see his father's shadow through the darkness. Then his father gently shut the door and all that the son saw was darkness.

To Be Continued…


	2. Minivan ride

Resident Evil: Scientists Story Part 2

Written by aac

"Beep beep beep."

No let me sleep.

"Beep beep beep."

What is that?

"Hello? Yeah, we're…"

What? Who's that?

"Ok. Bye. Hey Dan, they're letting us take our break after we drop off the new employee."

"Fine with me."

"Ok. Hey look at this guy. Hey!"

Me?

"HEY!"

Kyle felt something hit his leg. It felt like a hand. He awoke to find himself in the back of a minivan. He focused his eyes to the bright sky then focused on the two figures before him. One was driving and the other was turned halfway around, looking at Kyle.

"Wake up, rookie." said the one on the passenger side. The man was dressed in an outfit someone would see on a SWAT team member. He was complete with a tactical vest, radio, and headset. He had a shaven head and looked kind of short.

"You have a nice nap, sleeping beauty?" the other one added. Kyle only saw the back of the driver's head but could tell he was a big guy.

"What? Are we there yet?" Kyle asked in a yawning voice.

"About a few more minutes. So you're planning to work here? Interesting," the short one said, "Not a lot of people would pick this job for their occupation. Even though the pay is pretty good, there's a lot of risk involved."

Occupation? Good pay? Risk?

Why did I want to work here, Kyle thought to himself. He had graduated from Raccoon University with a major in biology and medicine. Working with Umbrella was something he wanted to do, to make his family happy, especially his father and to become a successful researcher.

"So I can help make medicine to cure everybody. Maybe even become rich and give money to the city."

That's what he said before. He still is following his dream. Risk?

"Risk? Are you trying to scare me?" Kyle asked with a laugh.

The two guys looked at each other briefly.

"Yeah, something like that." The big guy said, "Just be careful of who you befriend and who you don't."

Kyle had no idea what the guy was talking about but he took it into consideration. Kyle looked up into the sky and saw the blue sky with not a cloud there. The sun was high above them. That means I must be around noon, Kyle thought to himself.

"Here we are." The short one called out.

The minivan pulled up toward a booth where a guard was casually reading a magazine. The guard was old, looked like one of those old timers who knew everyone's face and was waiting for retirement. When he saw the van he slowly put the paper down and walked up to the driver's side.

"Hey, Dan. New employee?" the guard asked. He peered into the backseat window.

"That's right. Just bringing him up to the training facility." Dan said. Kyle waved at the guard with a smile. The guard only turned his head back to Dan.

"Ok." the guard said, reaching into the booth and pushing a button. The gate opened with a metallic creak. The guard stood watching, hands on his hips. The van drove pass the gate and up a dirt road. Kyle could see trees everywhere. What a place to have a management training facility, Kyle thought to himself. The van stopped at the base of a few cement steps.

"This is it, rookie," the short one said, "Just follow those steps and you should be at the facility."

"Ok. Thanks." Kyle said. He got out of the car, pulled his briefcase out and headed toward the steps. The van pulled away and drove back down the dirt path.

Kyle breathed in and out a few times, straightened himself out, and walked up the stairs.

"My new job at Umbrella," Kyle said to himself, "I hope everything turns out well."


End file.
